The Old Bench
by thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: A little AU where Mio and Mugi meet at a bench


On a trail that led from one end of the city to the other, a single bench stood.  
I sat on that bench like I'd do every day. It was an old public bench, whose cheap wood had scars of time and misuse. Little scratches of a bird's feet and promises of eternal love were just samples of a million stories.

I enjoyed the peacefulness that surrounded that little bench. The way the trees danced to the songs the birds enchanted behind it and the city buildings upon, standing tall and mighty. I'd sit there contemplating the passersby; imagining the plot of their lives.

The day I met you, winter was almost over; the snow had started to melt on the floor and I was anxious for the sakura to bloom. I grabbed my little notebook and scribbled words to form meaningless poems about flowers and the summer. My heart longed for something warm, but words were all I had.

You sat on the far left end of the bench. Long black hair fell perfectly over your shoulders right down to your waist; contrasting with your pale skin. The light grey overcoat slightly open revealed the beige dress underneath. I remember thinking how that aesthetic complemented your naturally beautiful features.

You crossed your legs and with Lang Leav's _Love & Misadventure_ in hand you, submersed yourself in deep reading. I hopelessly stared, observing the many expressions your face made as you dreamed with eyes open, navigating through poems of love and heartbreak.

You came back every single day after that and my curiosity rouse gradually with the readings you made next to me - you went from Lang Leav to Dostoievski; then to Murakami and Orwell.

You had an eclectic taste that I grew found of. I even started a game in my head: I would try to guess the first later of the author's name you picked for that day; always longing for the surprising readings you'd bring upon me.

Two weeks went by before I had the courage to engage in some sort of conversation with you.

 _"_ _C-could you tell me what time is it, please?"_

 _"_ _Yes. It is 4:30pm."_

That was all we exchanged for another week. At that point, Huxley and his _Brave New World_ were long gone and Poe was now firmly in your hands. I thought to myself that nothing would be better to start a conversation than to quote him, so I did. I just didn't look as cool as I thought I would.

 _"_ _Poe once said: I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. According to this, I personally think he would love modern society with all its shenanigans." I smiled gently._

 _"_ _Eh? A-are you t-talking to me?" She looked at me with a confused look._

 _"Well, yes. There is no one else here..."_

 _"_ _O-oh. I'm really sorry." Her cheeks covered in slight red made for a curious scene to look at._

 _"It's okay, really." I smiled reassuringly. "So… Do you agree with me?" She looked at me - once more confusion in her face. But then she started to giggle. "Is there something wrong?"_

 _"_ _N-no. It's just that... You startled me with such a sudden statement."_

 _"_ _Did I? Oh my, I-I'm really sorry." I shifted in my seat, embarrassed to the bone. Her giggling kept filling the air and I soon ended up joining her._

 _"_ _I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi. Nice to meet you." I extended my arm and she took my hand in a friendly shake._

 _"_ _Akiyama Mio."_

That is how everything started. From that day on, we shared the adventures lived in the books we read and the world's we've seen through them.

I quickly learned you were shyer than you first appeared. That behind your mature looks, lied a scaredy girl filled with dreams made of light and fluffy times. You told me you played the bass in a band with your friends since you were in High School; that you were now focusing in your major, but that music played an important part in your life.

You loved warm tea and sweets with strawberries on them. You enjoyed typically girlish things, but you wouldn't show it much because your childhood friend would tease you about it.

You told me about your adventures in London; the days at the Light Music Clubroom. And the more you shared, the more I became fascinated with you.

I remember that afternoon as clearly as water. The Sakura were in full bloom and the sun was strong; but a light breeze made it enjoyable to be outside.

You didn't sit on the far left of the bench like you always did. You stood in front of me with a pale pink dress, Lang Leav's _Lullabies_ in hand and cheeks burning slightly red. Your dark long locks moving swiftly with the wind, following the looser end of your dress. You complemented the scenery in such a perfect manner I could never describe the beauty my eyes witnessed that moment.

 _"_ _K-K-Kotobuki-san… I-I-I… I mean, y-y-you… W-W-Would y-y-you…" She paused. Her cheeks were in a bright red and she held the book tightly against her chest._

I remained in silence, anxiously awaiting for your words to come out but you kept stuttering the same lines over and over. I held your hand and smiled.

 _"_ _Ma, ma, ma… There's no need to be so nervous, Akiyama-san. Just breathe."_

My words weren't of much help to you, since you seemed even more flustered. But they might just have been what you needed to burst out what you said next.

 _"_ _W-W-Would you go out with me, please?"_

You said it so fast, I thought I had heard it wrong.

 _"_ _Go out? As in a date?"_

 _"_ _Y-yes…"_ _She hid her embarrassed face behind the book and I giggled. "D-did I-I say something wrong?"_

 _"_ _No. Not all, Akiyama-san. I was just surprised."_

You looked at me with uncertain eyes, anxious for my answer.

 _"_ _How about we go for some sweets and tea next time?"_

You smiled, truly relieved. You sat on the bench, right in the middle – an unspoken invitation for me to come closer. I did, resting my head on your shoulder.

We stayed like that for the rest of our day, reading like we always did. The air was bringing lightness to our chests and freshness to our tired souls.

That old bench disappeared a few years later, somewhere during the time we spent travelling to that cabin in Finland. But I will never forget it, for it was the first secret we ever shared in the silence of our dreamed adventures.


End file.
